Yachirus date
by orangetornado
Summary: Yachiru spends some quality time with her favourite Kuchiki. (one shot) minor romance here & there.


The blood thirsty Kenpachi Zaraki knew nothing about parenting, of course. But now, he is going to the world of the living to kill stuff and needs someone to stick with Yachiru so she doesn't wreck the place. He thought about handing her over to Unohana but that seemed cruel considering all the work she does. Plus he kinda likes Unohana.

"Kenny!" He heard Yachiru call to him. His eye widened when he saw Yachiru wearing bright red lipstick, blue eye shadow, fake eye lashes and pink blush. Her usual soul reaper trousers were switched with a short skirt version and was tightened around the waist. Her hair was up in a roughly attempted bun. This all looked rather ridiculous since she still has a kids body.

"Yachiru, why are you dressed like a clown?"

She pouted. "I'll have you know, this is stylish, not clownish. Ran-chan said that if I want to impress a guy, I should wear make-up."

Kenpachi frowned. "Impress a guy?"

Yachiru started playing with her hair and swaying back and forth. "Oh, yeah, about that, since you're going away for some time, can I maybe hang around with Byakuya? Pretty, pretty pleeeeese!"

Kenpachi was lost for words for a second. _So that flower prancing captain is the one she likes _he thought. "Ah, alright, you go bother him."

"Yay!" And she jumped out the window and ran.

Byakuya waited for her as he did everyday at this time. He would be holding a packed of rainbow candy ready to give Yachiru when she came to bother him.

Yachiru arrived outside the Kuchiki manor and smoothed down her outfit. _Maybe Byakuya will notice how different I look today and hopefully he likes it. _Yachiru walked into the manor swaying her hips a bit as she did. She opened the door to his office and put on the most "older girl" voice she could do. "Hey there, Byakuya, nice to see you today."

That made Byakuya stop for a moment. Usually he would hear her yell "BYAKUYA!" as she came in. He would ignore her, not even looking up from his papers and throw her the candy. But this time her entrance was quite unusual.

He glanced up from his papers and raised an eyebrow when he saw what she was wearing as she posed in front of him. "Yachiru, is there any particular reason you decided to disguise yourself?"

She giggled. "It's not a disguise, Byakuya, I just decided to change my look as all."

Byakuya just looked back down and threw her the candy. "I would advise that you don't go around looking like that."

Yachirus shoulders slumped and her smile faded. _But I did this for you _she thought as her eyes began to form tears. "Oh well, I get it. I guess this really doesn't make me look pretty. I'll leave."

Byakuya raised both his eyebrows and when he looked up to see the saddened girl with tears running down her face about to walk away. Just then, something shattered in his heart. "You don't need to wear make up to make yourself look better, Yachiru."

She stopped and turned back around looking confused. "B-but Ran-chan said-"

He cut her off walking around his desk and crouching down to her level putting a hand on her shoulder. "You are already rather amiable so you do not need to change how you look." (amiable=pretty) He didn't know much about comforting people but he hoped that would make her feel better.

Yachiru gasped and gave a huge, excited smile. _He just called me pretty _she thought. "You really mean that!"

He gave a small nod. All of a sudden she flung her arms around his neck, squeezing him in a tight hug. "Thank you, Byakuya, I think you're pretty as well."

Byakuya almost smiled at that as he patted her on the back. "Yachiru, you don't call men pretty."

"Oh, okay, then you're really hot, Byakuya."

He sighed. _Good enough. _"I am assuming you would like to return to the eleventh division now."

Yachiru bit her lip. "Oh, um, right, that's where I'll go, hehe. Well, see ya later." And she rushed out. Byakuya frowned. _Well that was the strangest interaction I've ever had with her. _he thought.

Yachiru said she was going back to the eleventh but of course she had to stay at the manor since Kenny wasn't home. So she went out i his garden which she loved so much and climbed up her favourite cherry blossom tree and decided to stay there for the night.

Byakuya went out for a night time stroll in his garden. It was almost midnight now. He walked over to his favourite cherry blossom tree but when he got there, he heard a rustling in the leaves. He looked up to see the little pink haired lieutenant sleeping on a low branch. He found it rather amusing how much her hair blended in with the petals as if she were a part of them. She did look as small and delicate as the flowers on the cherry blossom tree... when she's asleep. She looked cute.

He reached up and lifted her down from the tree. She clung onto his clothes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'll take you back to the eleventh." He whispered.

"No, Byakuya, I wanna stay with you." She mumbled.

He sighed. May as well keep her for the night. He carried her to his room and laid her on his bed. He was going to sleep on the couch until "No, Byakuya, don't go." Yachiru mumbled holding him tighter. He sighed again and got into the bed with her. _I'm sure she'll be gone by the morning _he thought and slept.

**By the morning...**

Byakuya woke up rubbing his eyes. He looked beside him to see that Yachiru wasn't there. She must have left like he though.

"Good morning, Byakuya!" He thought wrong. Yachiru stood next to the bed dressed like her normal self again. He could see coloring pencils scattered around the floor. With a big smile, Yachiru pulled out a card. "To say thank you for letting me stay here, I made you this card." She handed it to him.

He opened it to see a drawing of Yachiru and himself holding hands in his garden. "Thank you."

They both had breakfast chatting about whatever Yachiru found exciting. When they were finished, Byakuya asked "Shouldn't you be getting back to the eleventh?"

_Uh oh, gotta break the news to him _Yachiru thought. "Well, actually Kenny's gone to the living world for about a week so I was wondering if I could stay here. Pretty please!" She made giant puppy dog eyes.

In truth, she was actually rather nice company and Byakuya wouldn't mind having her. "Alright, you can stay."

"Yay!" she cheered as she hopped up to his shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The week was quite amusing and much more lively with Yachiru around. Although, many people gave Byakuya questioning looks as to why he was walking around with the young lieutenant. They got glares in return. Byakuya showed her a room she could stay in but she always insisted on sleeping with him. Often Yachiru would give Byakuya hugs telling him how much she loves to be around him until the last day of the week.

She sat on the step leading to the garden at night time gazing at the stars. Byakuya came out and sat next to her putting a blanket over her little shoulders. "What's wrong, Yachiru" he asked with concern.

Yachiru looked up to him and smiled. "It's nothing. I just kinda miss Kenny after all this time. I really like being with you but I'm not used to him being gone for so long." she looked down.

Byakuya put a hand on her cheek and turned her head to face him. She gasped slightly. "If you'd like, I could take you over to squad eleven and we can sleep there for tonight."

Yachirus eyes widened in excitement. "Yay! Let's go! Let's go!"

The people of the eleventh kinda missed the excitable lieutenant so they were happy to see her walking into the eleventh squad barracks that night. What they didn't expect to see was the one and only Captain Kuchiki following behind her.

As they went in, they came across Ikkaku and Yumichika. Yachiru ran and jumped into Ikkakus arms. "Baldy!" she yelled.

"Quit callin me that!"

Yumichika chuckled. "Hey there Yachiru. What are you doing back now? The captain isn't coming until tomorrow."

She jumped down from Ikkaku. "Me and Byakuya came to sleep here." she pointed to him.

"WHAT!" they both yelled when they saw him but then Byakuya frowned at them and they bowed. "Uh, good evening, captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya nodded in return. Then Yachiru tugged on his arm. "Come on, Byakuya. We'll sleep in my room."

Yumichika and Ikkaku watched dumbfounded as they left.

**By the morning...**

Byakuya and Yachiru went back to the sixth division to wait for Kenpachi to come back. Byakuya finished off paperwork while Yachiru ate candy and chased around squad members. A hell butterfly landed on his desk giving him the message that Kenpachi has arrived to retrieve Yachiru. He got up from his desk and went outside to see Kenpachi waiting there.

"Captain Zaraki." Byakuya greeted.

"Hey." Kenpachi replied. "You got Yachiru with ya?"

Byakuya nodded.

"She drive ya crazy?"

Byakuya paused a second. "Actually, she was quite-"

"KENNY!" Yachiru yelled running up to him and squeezing him in a hug.

"Hey little devil. Looks like you had fun." said Kenpachi.

Yachiru nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! Byakuya is amazing! I wanna come stay with him again some time!"

Kenpachi looked at Byakuya and raised his eyebrow. "That okay with you?"

He nodded. Just then, Yachiru ran up to Byakuya, tugged on his arm to pull him down and gave him a wet kiss right on the mouth. Kenpachis jaw dropped and Byakuya was shocked by her boldness. "See ya next time, Byakuya." She said and hopped onto Kenpachis shoulder and they left.

Byakuya faintly heard them talking in the distance, Kenpachi saying "Ya really like this guy, huh?" and Yachiru replying "A lot."

Uncharacteristically, Byakuya smiled as he went back to his office.

"Captain Kuchiki, can I ask you something?" Renji said as he entered the office.

"Go ahead."

"Are you by any chance dating Lieutenant Kusajishi?"

Byakuya looked up from his desk. "Renji, go to the world of the living and practice bankai training with Kurosaki."

"Uh, yes sir." and he left.

_I'll think about it _Byakuya thought.

**this pairing seems pretty insane but i am insane =D**


End file.
